Full Surprise In Crazy Saturday!
by Trio ALPHA The BUDEG Holic
Summary: SUMMARY : Bagaimana para anak-anak penghuni kelas 10-A Konoha High School menjalani Hari Sabtu mereka yang penuh dengan keGAJEan. Bekicot!


**Full Surprise In Crazy Saturday!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T**** (For some bad language)**

**GENRE : HUMOR, PARODY**

**SUMMARY : Bagaimana para anak-anak penghuni kelas 10-A Konoha High School menjalani Hari Sabtu mereka yang penuh dengan keGAJEan. Bekicot!**

**WARNING : ****AU, ****MISS TYPO, OOT, OOC**** SUPER DI SEMUA CHARA****, GAJE, ABALAN,**** CASP LOCK BERTEBARAN,**** DAPAT MENYEBABKAN KANKER, SERANGAN JANTUNG, IMPOTENSI, MUAL-MUAL HEBAT, BUANG ANGIN TAK TERKENDALI, DAN DIARE YANG DASHYAT (?).**

**BY : Trio A****LPHA The**** BUDEG Holic**

* * *

**On air: ****Kariya Masaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu pagi yang amaaaaaaaattt... cerah, hiduplah seorang... *BUAGH!* maksud saya sekelas orang gaje nan edan yang bersekolah di sekolah yang amaaaaaaaaaatttt... ELIT, yaitu para penghuni kelas 10-A, bahkan, kami para Author pun bingung bagaimana sekelompok orang seperti itu dapat masuk Sekolah ELIT dan terpilih masuk kelas unggulan seperti kelas 10-A!, oke bektudestori. Alhkisah, pagi itu... sedang ada kerja bakti sebelum Bel kematian berbunyi #PLAK!# maksud saya Bel masuk berbunyi.

Naruto selaku sang ketua kompeni... eh- maksud saya Ketua Kelas..., sedang mengomando para mahluk GAJE tersebut untuk membersihkan kelas mereka yang sudah seperti sarang Megalodon (?).

"Buset dah... nih kelas apa apaan yak?." Sungut Tenten yang lagi nyapu.

"Bukannya tadi Author udah bilang kalo nih kelas kayak 'SARANG MEGALODON'?." Jawab Ino.

"Apa? Tadi Author bilang apa?." Tanya Hinata yang kupingnya rada konslet Githuu dech... *PLAK! DI GAPLOK KARENA ALAY*.

"Ah, dasar budeg lu! Untung aja gue gak dikasih peran budeg kayak lu!." Komentar Sakura yang lagi nge-lap kaca.

"Tau tuh... si A..." baru Temari mau ngomong, mereka di semprot sama sang ketua kelas yaitu si Dobe.

"WOY! KERJA YANG BENER! JANGAN NGE-GOSSIP MELULU!." Semprot Naruto.

"LO JUGA SENDIRI CUMA NYURUH-NYURUH DOANG 'KAN!?." Semprot yang lain tak mau kalah dan minus Hinata karena dia gak denger Naruto ngomong apa. Kayaknya tuh cewek udah budeg stadium akhir deh...

"Go, gomennasai..." Naruto langsung pundung di pojokan dengan serangga Shino.

"Dari pada ribut, mendingan lu pada nyari Pelan gih!." Sungut Gaara.

"Tau tuh! Cari yang banyak yah..." Sambung Kiba dan dilanjutkan dengan gonggongan Lee (?) *Jelas, orang disekolah kan gak boleh bawa binatang...*.

"Dasar, Anjing kampung..." Kata Sakura.

"APA LO BILANG?!." Kiba mengeluarkan DEATH-GLARE-nya.

"Eh- mendingan kita nyari pelan aja nyok!." Ino narik Temari, Hinata, dan Tenten buat nyari pelan, yosh! Kita ikutin mereka dulu.

Merasa linglung (?) mau nyari pelan dimana, akhirnya mereka nanya ke Mang Kabuto sang pelaku penjaga kuburan... *GEDEBUGH!* maksud saya penjaga sekolah...~~ #Author tepar karena kebanyakan di gaplok#.

_Mori : Karena Kariya Tepar, jadi saya gantikan untuk kembali menceritakan Fic gaje ini._

_Kariya: __Ane__ masih belum__nyerah Mori!__ Nggak sampai Megalodon-sensei (?) (Pak Partiot) mencabuti giginya satu persatu!_

_Mori: Ok, lah, terserah dirimu. Saia juga mau ngambil dulu pic-pic yaoi pesenan saia dari Hiroto-senpai *kabur*._

_Kariya: Ehem, ok. Bektudestori…_

"Mang, pelan dimana yak?!." Sungut Temari.

"Hah? Naon? Aya naon?." Tanya Mang Kabuto yang linglung-nya menyamai teman Author.

"DIMANA PELANNYA? KOK DI WC GAK ADA?." Tanya Temari yang sudah mengaktifkan DEATH-GLARE-nya.

"Di lantai atas kali Neng!." Jawab Mang Kabuto.

"Makasih." Jawab Temari lalu menyeret teman-temannya ke lantai atas. Di lantai 2, mereka tak menemukan apa yang dicari, begitu pula di lantai 3, dan seterusnya hingga lantai 5 (maklum, sekolah ELIT).

"Buset dah si Mang Kabuto, ngerjain kite aja...," sungut si Ino.

"Hah? Ada apa?." Tanya Hinata yang masih budeg dot com.

"Udah, lu mah diem aja..." suruh Tenten.

Temari pun memutuskan untuk meneriaki teman-teman di kelasnya bahwa mereka gagal membunuh... eh- maksudnya menemukan PELAN.

"WOY! ! ! ! ! ! KITA KAGAK NEMU PELAN! ! ! ! ! !". Teriak Temari.

"Apa? Kita gak nemu pelan?." Akhirnya si Hinata bisa ngedenger juga.

Sedangkan anak-anak 10-A di bawah masih asik kerja bakti.

"W..." baru Temari mau teriak lagi, tapi ada yang yang menepuk pundaknya. Ternyata itu adalah...

"HA... HA... HA... BANG HAJI ROMA IRAMA!." Mereka semua bersalaman pada sang Raja Dang... RALAT! BUKAN BANG HAJI ROMA IRAMA, tapi...

"HANTU! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !." Teriak mereka semua dan langsung ngibrit ke lantai satu. Padahal itu adalah...

"Kenapa sih tuh anak-anak? Gue 'kan Cuma mau bilang jangan teriak dari atas, soalnya pasti gak kedengeran..." kata Pein yang lagi pake kostum pocong karena dia lagi ngajarin eskul drama horor.

Di bawah.

"Sialan tuh si Kabuto, capek gue ke atas, mana ada setan lagi." Kata Ino.

"Tau tuh... kok bisa ya, ada setan pagi-pagi gini." Komentar Tenten.

"Tau tuh, setan jelek banget ya? Mukanya mesum lagi." Jawab Hinata yang gak nyambung.

"Dasar budeg..." semua sweatdrop minus Hinata.

Di tengah-tengah adegan sweatdrop mereka, Temari menyadari bahwa disebelahnya tiba-tiba saja ada Pelan yang mereka cari-cari.

"Nih dia! Dasar pelan SIALAN! Asemenehmenehmenehmenehmeneh emeneh~~~! ! ! ! !." Temari mencak-mencak ama tuh pelan. Merasa satu temannya sudah gila, Ino kembali menyeret kedua temannya yang masih waras dan satu yang sudah tidak waras.

Sedangkan itu di kelas saat mereka tinggalkan...

"IYA! GUE NGATAIN LO ANJING KAMPUNG! MASALAH BUAT LHOE?!." Sewot Cowok berambut... *PLAK!* maksud saya cewek (GAK JADI) berambut pink ini.

"DASAR! WOY! AKAMARU! GATSUGA...!." Kiba sudah Stand-By, tapi pas liat kebelakang? Tak ada Anjing kesayangannya atau pun bunshin-nya, melainkan...  
Lee yang lagi nonggeng ala Akamaru sambil siap-siap ngelakuin Jurus Gatsuga.

"Hah?..." Kiba melongo.

"HYAHHHH!." Sakura nonjok kiba telak di mulutnya sampe Kiba tepar di pojokan bareng Naruto dan serangga Shino.

"Sakura-_chan_... daripada kau ribut dengan anjing kampung itu... lebih baik kau kencan denganku..." Aura PLAYBOY Sai bangkit.

Naruto yang _jealous_ pun bangkit dari pojokan dan bersama Sasuke Naruto menghajar berjamaah Sai. (BACA: Sasuke ngehajar Sai bukan karena cemburu melainkan sebel ama Sai yang sok Kecakepan).

"WOY! KM SAMA WAKILNYA (Sasuke) UDAH MULAI NGERUSUH TUH! NYOK KITA IKUTAN!." Teriak Suigetsu alias Megalodon (karena giginya) 10-A #dikunyah ampe abis... T^T#.

_Karin__: Berhubung __Kariya__ harus menjalani perwatan intensif akibat serangan Megalodon... (Suigetsu) #di DEATH-GLARE Suigetsu#,__ dan Mori yang lagi ngambil pesenan yaoi-nya di dunia IE sebelah(?),__ jadi saya yang menggantikan __mereka__...  
Kariya : WOY! ANE UDAH BANGUN!.  
Karin: Udah... gue dulu yang cerita! #Aktifin DEATH-GLARE#.  
Kariya : Go,gomenn__a__sai... #kembali tepar#._

_Oke bektudestori!_

Maka, para mahluk GAJE yang lain pun ikutan ngerusuh.

"WOY! SAKURA! SASUKE MILIK GUE!." Kata Karin yang nyari ribut ama sang preman (?).

"APA LO BILANG?! SASUKE PUNYA GUA TAUK!." Balas Sakura tak mau kalah. Mereka pun main jenggut-jenggutan... (Author : dasar cewek... -_-).

"WOY! BALIKIN KERIPIK SINGKONG GUE!." Sewot Chouji.

"AMBIL SENDIRI! WEEEE...~~~." Balas Kankurou. Jadilah Chouji VS Kankurou.

"Merepotkan saja..." komentar Shikamaru yang gak bisa molor.

"Woy, main catur nyok!." Ajak Gaara. Mereka berdua pun main catur (Readers: Lha? Mana rusuhnya?). Tau-tau... datang Sasuke dari langit membawa chidori (?) dan chidori Sasuke telak kena gentong pasir Gaara.

"Ge, Gentong kesayangan gue..." Gaara nunduk.

"Go-gomennasai..." Sasuke minta maaf, namun terlambat karena Gaara sudah mengamuk.

"DASAR PANTAT AYAM SIALAN! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !." Murka Gaara dan langsung nyerang muka Ganteng (?) Sasuke dengan pasirnya.

"IDIH! SIALAN LO! MUKA GUE YANG GANTENG NAN TAMPAN INI BISA JERAWATAN TAUK KENA PASIR BULUK LO ITU!." Sewot Sasuke yang mengkhawatirkan Wajah indah (?) nya. Akhirnya mereka... Berantem? Nggak! Tonjok-tonjokan? Nggak! Adu kegantengan? Tentu aja nggak! Tapi mereka... BATTLE DANCE CHERRYBELL! #Author _sweatdrop_#.

"Merepotkan... ini bukan urusan orang ganteng kayak gue..." Sungut Shikamaru yang hendak membawa papan caturnya pergi dan maen ama Tukang Becak di depan Sekolah, namun sialnya, karena Sasuke dan Gaara mendengar perkataan Shikamaru tadi, mereka langsung nyeret Shikamaru buat BATTLE DANCE CHERRYBELL bareng mereka.

"Woy onta Jawa! Mau kemana lu? Enak aja lu maen pergi-pergi aja, mana janji lu kemaren hah?" Gaara langsung nyeret Shikamaru dengan sangat gak elitnya. Sedangkan Sasuke cuman siul-siul sambil monyongin bibirnya persis kayak orang utan di goa Akatsuki sebelah(?).

"Eh anak ayam! Jangan diem aja lu, buruan bantuin gue buat nyeret nih anak!" ucap Gaara yang ditujukan buat Sasuke, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Shikamaru.

"Ya ampun, jujur, aku sangat membenci hidupku dan EMANGNYA GUE PERNAH PUNYA JANJI AMA LU APA…" sungut Shikamaru yang gak biasanya sewot.

"Tentu, aku juga benci hidupmu, kawan…," tiba-tiba aja, entah dateng darimana, Pakun udah muncul dihadapan Shikamaru dengan muka datarnya sambil ikutan pasrah.

Kemudian, Shikamaru cuman bisa pasrah doang karena udah terlanjur ditarik sama Gaara and Sasuke.

**Of air: Kariya Masaki**

* * *

**On air: Mori Kousuke18 **

Setelah kejadian gaje itu hilang, anak-anak yang lain pada fokus semua ke acara 'bersih-bersih' kelas mereka itu.

"Woi, ini siapa nih yang naburin terigu ke lantai?!" tanya Sakura yang merasa acara 'sapu-menyapu'-nya terganggu.

"Eh Ra, perasaan, nih kelas udah disapu deh! Kok elu sapu lagi sih?" Ino malahan balik nanya ke temennya yang berambut _pink_ unyu-unyu kayak kunyuk itu *plak!*.

"Iya, gue aja bingung kenapa gue bisa nyapu lagi. Emangnya kenapa ya?" dengan blo'onnya, Sakura malahan nanyain HAL YANG SAMA SEKALI GAK PENTING ke Ino. Sontak, Ino cuman _sweatdrop_ dan mandangin Sakura datar.

"Kagak tau ah! Udah kerja sana…," suruh Ino yang langsung ngedorong Sakura hingga nyungsep nabrak meja, yang kena jidatnya lagi. Bisa tambah lebar aja tuh (=v=).

"Do … Re … Mi … Fa … So … La … Si …,"

Naruto yang lagi nge-tes suaranya (pasalnya dia emang ikutan TOA Musical) langsung dihentiin sama Sasuke yang udah balik _battle dance_ begitu Naruto selesai ngucapin kata 'Si'. Soalnya, kalo gak buru-buru disuruh berhenti, semua kaca yang ada di kelas itu bisa pecah mendadak dan semua murid bakalan tepar karena ngedenger suara Naruto yang udah kayak mesin kasir rusak.

"STOOOOPPPPP!" sergah Sasuke sambil mengarahkan sapu tepat di muka Naruto. Naruto yang pasalnya emang lagi flu langsung bersin mendadak.

_"__Don't stop, don't stop the feet_  
_Won't stop, won't stop the beat_  
_and GO_

_Everybody,_  
_move you're feet,_  
_and feel united ohohoh_

_Everybody,_  
_move you're feet,_  
_and feel united ohohoh__~~~"_

_Ok, silahkan abaikan selingan iklan mijon(?) barusan. Bek tu de stori._

"HAAAAAAA …,"

"HUUAAAAAATTCHIIIMMMM!"

Semua yang ada disana pada cengo sesaat. Gimana engga coba, bayangin aja, pas-pasan semuanya pada konsen buat nungguin Naruto bersin, tiba-tiba aja ada suara bersin lain, tepatnya dari kelas sebelah, kelas 10-B. nah lho, akhirnya anak-anak nista yang ada disana langsung nyuruh salah satu dari mereka buat liat ke kelas sebelah.

"Woi, Hinata! Lu liat sana ke kelas sebelah, siapa noh yang bersin, kok suaranya kagak elit banget." Sasuke mulai kembali nyuruh-nyuruh. Namun, karena merasa kagak mau rusuh, akhirnya Hinata cuman ngangguk dan segera pergi ke kelas sebelah ( tumben dia nyambung -_-).

**Kelas sebelah:**

"_Triple what_! Fuu, elu itu 'kan cewek paling LOL banget di sekolah ini. Masa suara bersin lu itu mirip suara raungan T-rex sih? Malu dong," kata Sasame yang mainin rambutnya. Sedangkan Fuu, si pemimpin geng 'LOL' dari sekolah itu cuman ngelap ingusnya pake _tissue_ yang dia minta dari Haku.

"Fuu, elu tuh KAMSEUPAY IUHHH…," kata Haku sambil ngibas-ngibasin tangannya.

"Heh rakyat jelata! Dengerin ya, gue itu lagi flu, jadi ya wajar aja dong," ucap Fuu dengan muka tak berdosa. Padahal sebenernya, dosanya udah berjibun karena dia kagak pernah minta ampunan sama yang maha kuasa.

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa diantar jemput sama tukang ojek, Hinata langsung nongol bak kunti yang lagi nyari sisir(?).

"Eh ada Kakak Hinata kamseupay iuuhh, mau apa nih kesini? Minta agenda, 'kan? Kagak ada, agenda-nya udah dibawa tadi sama KM kelas 10-D," jelas Sasame yang sebenernya belum tau pasti maksud dan tujuan kedatangan Hinata.

"APA LU BILANG? GUE JANDA! SIALAN LU," Hinata, yang emang udah dasarnya budeg malahan kagak nyambung sama perkataannya Fuu.

"_Hello_ rakyat jelata! Siapa yang bilang kalo elu itu JANDA! Gue bilang, ELU KESINI MAU MINTA AGENDA BUKAN?" tanya Fuu sekali lagi, berharap Hinata bisa denger kali ini.

"UAAPHAAA! LU BILANG GUE MIRIP ONTA?" Hinata makin kagak nyambung.

"BUSET DEH MBAK! SUSAH AMAT NGOMONG SAMA LU! TELINGA LU PERASAAN UTUH DEH! KOK ELU BUDEG SIH?!" Fuu juga malahan makin nyolot.

"Hah? Sekarang udah subuh? Eh masih siang ini, dzuhur aja belum! Subuh lagi, gimana sih lu!" dan, inilah reaksi orang yang budegnya udah mencapai stadium akhir (kasian, padahal masih SMA ._.).

"SEMERDEKA LOE DAH!" Fuu yang udah mumet dan kesel sama Hinata akhirnya cuman nyemprot tuh orang pake kata-kata bijaksana miliknya(?).

"_WHAT_! ADA TUKANG SEMANGKA YANG KECE! SIALAN LU, GUE UDAH PUNYA NARUTO, LU MAU NGEJODOHIN GUE SAMA TUKANG SEMANGKA!" Hinata budegnya makin parah.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasame langsung nepuk pundak Hinata dan ngomong pelan-pelan.

"Lu mau ngapain kesini, Mbak?" tanya Sasame kemudian. DENGAN SUARA PELAN.

"Eh, Sa. Gimana sih lu! Dia kita ajak ngomong kenceng-kenceng aja kagak denger, apalagi diajak ngomong pelan." Kata Haku menanggapi.

"Tau nih, si Hinata kamseupay iuhh itu 'kan budegnya udah stasiun akhir, mana bisa denger dia." Fuu ikut nambalin (dibaca: Nimpalin).

"Fuu, yang bener itu STADIUM, bukan STASIUN! Gimana sih lu? Ketua geng LOL, tapi paling kamseupay eeeuhhh!" kata Sasame tiba-tiba. Sontak, Fuu langsung jambak rambutnya dan balik sewot.

"Eh, denger ya r-"

"Dengerin tuh MINYAK JELANTAH(?) Fuu itu cewek paling LOL di Sekolah ini, elu 'kan cuman anak kentangnya! Jangan sombong deh, KAMSEUPIL auuooo…," Haku nimbrung tiba-tiba. Dengan bahasa dan sastra yang amat-teramat tidak jelas.

"MINYAK JELANTAH LU KATA! RAKYAT JELATA, DASAR GUOBBLOGGGG! SARAP LU, MUKA DUA, DASAR ZABUZA KAMPRET LU!" Sasame langsung ngejambak rambut Haku. Maka, terjadilah perang antara Sasame VS Haku (Si Lola VS Si Olaf).

"Heh! Apa lu kata? Dasar ARASHI NARSIS! KAKAK LU CUMAN TUKANG NASI GORENG DOANG JUGA SOMBONG LU!" Haku ikutan sewot.

"APA? MASIH MENDINGAN KAKAK GUA YA! DIA SIH NARSIS JUGA KEREN. LHA, ELU? PUNYA PACAR YANG MUKA DITUTUPIN PAKE TISUE TOILET AJA BANGGA! BELUM TENTU CAKEP MBAK! KALI AJA GIGINYA LEBIH MAJU DARI KISAME, ATAU LEBIH TAJEM DARI SUIGETSU." Sasame yang udah napsu pengen berantem jadi ikutan ngoceh.

"TRIPLEK WHAT! SOMPLAK LU! KAKAK LU TUH, NAMANYA MELENCENG SAMA 'TERASI' JUGA! UDAH UBANAN, JELEK, KREMPENG, RAMBUTNYA KAYAK UDAH PERNAH DISIRAM SAMA MINYAK ZEMPAK! NAJEES CUIH!" Haku makin sewot.

"HEH APA-APAAN TUH MAKSUD LU HAH! PACAR LU TUH! MUKA GILE, MIRIP LUTUNG, RAMBUT KAYAK LANDAK, MATANYA MIRIP SAMA KARET TABUNG GAS ELPIJI LAGI! BADANNYA KAYAK GENTONG, ITEM, KAMSEUPAY, BAJUNYA KAGAK MODAL, CELANANYA UDAH MIRIP SAMA PELSONIL TRIO MACAN LAGI! TURUNAN MEGALODON JELATAAAAA!" perang makin sengit, kali ini, Sasame langsung narik idungnya Haku, tapi kagak kena-kena karena idungnya Haku itu pesek *kena Hinjutsu*.

"MASIH MENDINGAN PACAR GUE BEGOK! DIAMAH JELEK JUGA JAGO KARATE! LHA, KAKAK LU? KERJA SAMPINGANNYA JADI GURU OLAHRAGA, NGAKU-NGAKU KE MURID-NYA PELATIH PENCOK ULET (pencak silat), KAGAK TAUNYA, BUKAN PELATIH GITUAN! KAKAK LU TUH, KERJAAN SAMPINGANNYA SELAIN JADI GURU OR, JADI BALLERINA 'KAN!" Haku ikutan narik idungnya Sasame.

"OOPPPOOO? HEH FITNES (fitnah) MULU LU! ADA JUGA TUH, SI ZABUZA JAGUNG REBUS ASEMENEH ITU! NGAKU-NGAKU COWOK MACHO, BEROTOT, SIKPEK KARENA PAKE KOJUI SLIMING SUIT (kamus jebol), KAGAK TAUNYA, KERJAAN SAMPINGANNYA JADI PERIAS TRIO MACAN! KAMSEUPIL BANGET CYIINN!" Sasame mulai gaya-gayaan alay lagi.

"SIALAN LU, DASAR ARASHI BALLERINA, TUKANG NASI GORENG NARSIS, CUIH!"

"PACAR LU TUH, BADANNYA KOTAK-KOTAK SEMUA! BENTAR LAGI JUGA JADI KEMASAN KAKEK KERAM (koko crunch)."

"APAAN, ELU TUH-"

"WOI, DIEM SEMUANYA RAKYAT JELATA KAMSEUPAY KAMSEUPIL IUHHH, ADEKNYA TUKANG BATAGOR SAMA PACARNYA ONDEL-ONDEL! DIEM SEMUA LU, SOMPLAK, TRIPLEK, GOBLOOK!" kali ini, Fuu masuk ke pembicaraan mereka, dan langsung ngejedukin kepala Sasame sama Haku.

BLETAAAKK!

"Sakittt!" rintih keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Eh, kalian tuh! Bisa gak sih, sehari aja gak berantem! Perasaan ya, kalian tuh kok berantem mulu kerjaannya." Fuu langsung jewer kuping kedua 'anak kentang'-nya itu. Sementara yang dijewer cuman mangap-mangap minta dilepasin.

"Dia tuh yang mulai duluan," kata Sasame sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Haku.

"Elu juga sih! Kamseupil auoo…," kata Haku yang kagak mau kalah.

"Lagian, Fuu, gue itu adeknya TUKANG NASI GORENG. Bukan TUKANG BATAGOR." Sasame mulai balik sewot.

"Iya, _gomen_! Lupa gue." Kata Fuu singkat.

"Dan satu lagi. Haku, yang bener itu 'kamseupay iuhh' bukan 'kamseupil auuoo'. Aduh, emang susah ya ngebilangin orang yang udah terlanjur pacaran ama siluman hiu setengah macan." Sasame mulai sewot LAGI.

"EH ELU TUH KETURUNAN MACAN!"

"Udah woi! Kasian tuh satu orang dikacangin mulu dari tadi." Fuu langsung nunjuk-nunjuk Hinata.

"Hin, elu kagak denger 'kan yang lagi kita omongin barusan?" tanya Haku yang udah lepas dari 'jeweran' maut Fuu.

"DENGER KOK! KALIAN LAGI RIBUTIN CARA BIKIN SAMBEL TERASI PAKE DAGING LANDAK, 'KAN?" Hinata langsung nanya dengan ooc-nya.

Fuu, Haku, dan Sasame cuman diem sejenak. Gak lama kemudian, ketiganya langsung senyum nista pertanda kemenangan.

'Bagus, si budeg kagak denger! Jadi, Zabuza engga bakalan dapet gossip yang kagak bener." _Inner_ Haku.

'_Yes_! Kenapa ya gue kagak temenan sama si Hinata aja! 'kan lumayan tuh, kalo dia budeg, misalkan gue ngomongin cowok juga kagak bakalan denger dia." _Inner_ Sasame yang gak kalah nista sama Haku.

"_Well_, btw, KOK GUA DIKACANGIN SIH?!" Hinata balik sewot lagi ke semula.

"Oh iya! Kakak Hinata yang baik _and_ budeg, kakak ada perlu apa kesini?" tanya Sasame dengan suara pelan (kayak tadi) kali ini dimanis-manisin.

"Oh iya! Gue kesini mau nanya, tadi siapa yang bersin? Kok suaranya udah mirip bebek kelindes tronton sih?" tanya Hinata dengan sembrononya.

"_What_! Nih orang dipelanin bisa denger, tadi dikerasin kagak denger!" kata Fuu dengan lebaynya.

"Oh, itu suara bersinnya si Fuu nih! Iuuhh banget deh," kata Haku tiba-tiba. Sontak, Fuu langsung mukul kepala tuh anak, dan bisikin dia.

"_Double what_! Ngapain lu bilang sama tuh setan jamban Haku! Aduh, dasar muka dua lu," bisik Fuu pelan-pelan saja~(?) di telinga Haku *iyalah, masa di ketek*.

"Lagian, elu juga sih yang salah, Fuu. Satu lagi, muka gue itu cuman satu, kalo ada dua, ntar kayak dewa Brahma yang di si Khrisna, cepet ganti-ganti muka!" bales Haku secara GAK TERIMA (sebenernya).

"Iya, iya, mangap deh. Kagak bakalan gue ulangin! Dan, kali aja nih, kalo lu punya dua muka, 'kan bisa ganti kalo umpamanya elu udah bosen sama muka lu yang sekarang," Fuu malahan makin ngejekin Haku. Sementara Haku cuman garuk-garuk rambutnya yang ketombean karena dia kagak paham (maklum lola)

(Sekilas info: Geng LOL itu mempunyai artian sebagai berikut;LOL = Lola, Olaf, Lebay. Haku= Lola, Sasame= Olaf, Fuu= Lebay).

"Heh, gua tanya! Siapa yang bersin sampe kedengeran ke kelas sebelah? Kalian ini BUDEG semua apa?" Hinata nanya lagi.

"WOI UDAH DIBILANG ITU SUARA BERSINNYA FUU! ELU TUH YANG BUDEG!" semprot Haku.

"Idih, lu semua emang pada budeg kali ya! Udah ah pergi aja gua!" Hinata udah siap-siap minggat ke kelasnya. Namun, tiba-tiba, Haku langsung narik tangannya.

"Kakak Hinata yang cantiknya udah mirip Syahrini karena sesuatu banget! Yang tadi bersin itu Fuu." Jelas Sasame dengan suara pelan LAGI-LAGI.

"Oh, itu suara bersinnya Fuu ya! Yaudah makasih ya dek." Hinata langsung ngacir dan balik ke kelasnya.

"Buset deh! Gue kira si Hinata mau ngapain! Somplak tuh anak." Fuu mulai mencak-mencak lagi.

"Eh, Fuu, betewe, tuh ada ingus di baju lu! Jorok amat sih, kamseupay iuhh!" kata Haku sambil nunjuk baju Fuu yang ada ingusnya.

"GAAH! DASAR INGUS SIALAN!"

**Off air: Mori Kousuke18**

* * *

**On air: ****Karin**** Okatsu Himeka-chan**

**Di kelas 10-A**

"Heh! Ino! Gue masih bingung kenapa gue nyapu lagi." Kata Sakura.

"Gak tau tuh, mungkin Dewa Jashin abis mainan tepung." Jawab Ino santai.

Sasuke lewat, tangannya di tarik Sakura.

"Woy! Artis dadakan! Lu tau gak, kenapa gue nyapu lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, itu tadi gua abis mainan tepung punya Tenten yang mau dia pake buat bikin otak-otak (?), emang kenapa?" jawab Sasuke yang tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya di adegan berikutnya.

"Jadi..., elu yang naburin nih terigu?" Sakura mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya yang bahkan membuat Kakashi-_sensei_ masuk ruang UKS.

"Iya, emang kenapa?" jawab Sasuke dengan ke-TIDAK BERSALAHANNYA.

"Si, sialan... SINI LO DASAR ARTIS KAMPUNG!" Sakura langsung nyerang Sasuke pake sapu yang dia pegang.

"OH, TIDAK BISA!" Sasuke mengambil sapu di sampingnya yang entah berasal dari mana. Akhirnya, terjadilah perang sapu.

Ok, Skip time karena Author lost ide. Setelah perang sapu, pelajaran dimulai, saat itu Anko-_Sensei_ masuk kelas.

"Ok, anak-anak... kumpulkan tugas!" perintah Anko.

"HAH?! TUGAS YANG MANA SENSEI!" sungut Anak-Anak yang gak terima karena di pertemuan sebelumnya Anko-sensei gak ngasih tugas apapun.

"Tugas yang ibu suruh ngumpulin foto YAOI terus di buat pajangan buat di kelas kalian yang kosong melompong ini!" jelas Anko.

Untuk sebentar, Anak-anak pada ngeliat kesekitarnya masing-masing. Ternyata ... benar apa yang dikatakan Anko-_sensei_, kelas mereka amat-sangat kosong melompong. Gak ada jam, gak ada sapu sama pacarnya Frengki (pengki), gak ada foto muka melas presiden sama wakilnya, apa lagi tempelan-tempelan buat ngehias dinding kelas, yang ada palingan upil-upilnya Naruto yang menghiasi dinding kelas, dan tempelan permen karet yang sudah 127 kali dikunyah berulang-ulang oleh Sasuke.

Semuanya _sweatdrop_.

"Jadi belum ibu kasih tugas ya?" Anko melongo.

Semuanya gelengkan kepala.

"Ya udah, nanti pulang sekolah silahkan kerjain dan dikumpulin besok, inget, ini kerja kelompok, _Sensei_ 'kan udah bikin kelompok 3 orang." Sungut Anko.

"Iya _Sensei_." Jawab semuanya, Anko pun pergi.

1

2

3

...

"YAY! MERDEKA! ANKO SENSEI PERGI!" semuanya loncat-loncat di meja masing-masing.

Ok, skip time, kerena kalau bagian istirahat yang gaje ini juga di uraikan secara baik dan benar tapi gak jelas, maka bertambahlah durasi kalian para Readers untuk membaca fic gaje ini.

Sepulang sekolah, mereka semua mengerjakan yang diberikan Anko-_sensei _tugas bersama kelompok masing-masing.

Mari kita lihat kelompok 8 yang diisi oleh Hinata The Budeg semaput, si Anjing Kampung Kiba, dan Shino juga serangga-serangganya, dan tak lupa Akamaru yang di tinggal Kiba di rumah.

"Jadi gimana caranya kita dapet bayak Foto YAOI dalam satu hari?" sungut Kiba memulai pembiacaraan.

"Ya lu pikir aja sendiri." Shino menjawab.

"Hah? Apa? Kalian berdua ngomong apa?" budeg Hinata kambuh.

"Neng Hinata ..., yang cantik plus BUDEG STADIUM AKHIR ..., tadi Kyubi ngelahirin ..." Jawab Kiba dengan suara pelan di telinga conge-an Hinata.

"Oh, Ubi ngelahirin ... EH? APA?! UBI NGELAHIRIN?! SIAPA YANG NGEHAMILIN DIA?! KENTANG?!" Hinata yang aura ibu-ibu penggosip yang ketularan dari Hanabi bangkit.

"DASAR BUDEG! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Kiba men-DEATH-GLARE Hinata.

"APA?! LU NGAJAKIN KITA KARAOKE-AN?! TERUS LU YANG BAYARIN?! ASIK! AYO SHINO!" Hinata langsung nyeret Shino sama Kiba menuju tempat karaoke terdekat.

Di tempat karaoke.

"TADAAAA~ ... UDAH SAMPE!" teriak Hinata.

"Kiba, elu sih! Udah tau tuh si Hinata BUDEG STADIUM 6! Harusnya gak usah lu ladenin!" bisik Shino.

"Ah, berhubung kita udah sampe sini, kita karaoke aja udah!" Kiba menyikut Shino.

"Terserah lu deh ..." Shino Sweatdrop.

"APA?! SHINO MAU NYANYI LAGUNYA DESI VS DESI YANG JUDULNYA PEPSODENT?!" tanya Hinata. (BACA : Daisy X Daisy, Evidence)

"HAH?!" Shino cengo.

"Pagi-pagi, gigi ane yang jingongan ini minta disikat~ ..." Hinata memulai Karaoke gajenya.

"Sikatnya ..., gak mau pake sikat WC tetangga ..." balas Kiba

Hinata : Maunya ... disikat pake PEPSODENT~ ...

Kiba : Tapi sayang ... hari gini PEPSODENT MAHAL BANGET~ ...

Hinata : Ane nanya ama Engkong ama Emak, katanya mereka gak punya duit ...

Kiba : Ane nanya sama Temen, mereka juga gak punya duit ...

Hinata : Akhirnya Ane pundung dipojokan, sambil ngeratapin nasib Ane ... ~~

Kiba n' Hinata : Mulut gue bau jigong, pengen dibeliin odol PEPSODENT...! TAPI GAK PUNYA DUIT! EMANG NASIB GUA PUNYA MULUT BAU SAMPAH KAYAK BEGINI ...~~ PENGEN BELI PEPSODENT ...!

Shino : #Sweatdrop#  
Author : #Sweatdrop#

Oke, dari Karaoke gaje tersebut, mari kita lihat Kelompok 9 yang udah dapet poto Yaoi lewat INTERNET ( Indomie telor kornet ) dan sedang berusaha menempelkannya pada sebuah kardus bekas nan ancur kayak muka Lee (BACA: GAK MODAL!) di rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

"WOY! LU PADA JANGAN PADA BENGONG AJA! BANTUIN GUA DONG! GUNTING NIH KARDUS! KARDUS UDAH ANCUR MASIH AJA DIPAKE!" teriak Tenten kayak monyet gak dikasih makan satu tahun.

"Iya Tenten-sama ..."sahut Lee di sebrang sana (?) yang lagi motongin foto Yaoi dari kertas Print-nan mereka.

"Apa? Lu nyuruh gue beli pembalut? Oh yaudah ..." sahut Neiji yang ketularan BUDEG AKUT-nya Hinata. Dia pun berdiri dan pergi ke warungnya Ce'Enah buat beli pembalut.

Semua cengo untuk beberapa saat ...

"Siapa yang nyuruh dia buat beli pembalut?" Lee sweatdrop.

"Dasar budeg, Keren-keren belinya kuping goceng 10 sih ..." sungut Tenten.

Sedangkan itu di Warung Ce'Enah.

Author kasih tau, emang budegnya semua klan Hyuuga itu sama, tapi Neiji yang beda sendiri, kalo dia disindir, baru dia denger.

"BELI! BELI!" teriak Neiji di depan warung.

Datanglah seorang cowok yang menurut kabar di jalanan (MEMANG APA YANG DIKATAKAN OLEH JALANAN?!) dia adalah anak Ce'Enah.

"Beli apa?" tanya cowok yang Author namain Ato.

"Beli pembalut satu bungkus!"jawab Neiji.

"Nih, ceban (10 ribu)!" kata Ato.

"Nih, ambil aja kembaliannya ..." Neiji memberi duit 3 ribuan lecek ke Ato dan melenggang pergi.

"HEH! MBAK! GUE BILANG SEPULUH RIBU!" sewot si Ato.

Neiji menghentikan langkahnya, seperti yang tadi Author bilang, dia baru denger kalo ada yang nyindir.

"MBAK! MBAK! GUE INI COWOK! DASAR PEDAGANG JELATA KAMSEUPIL ABIZZZ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Neiji men-DEATH-GLARE Ato.

"HEH! EMANG ELU KELIATAN KAYAK CEWEK! DAN ELU TUH YANG KAMSEUPIL! GUA MAH GAK SUKA NGUPIL! IUHHHH ..." balas si Ato.

"HEH! KALO LO GAK SUKA PERGI AJA SONO!" teriak Neiji.

"HEH! INI WARUNG EMAK GUE! ADA JUGA ELO YANG PERGI!" si Ato

juga ikut-ikutan teriak.

"Masa iya?" Neiji garuk-garuk kulit kepalanya.

"IYA! TONG BALIK SIA ANJING! ! ! ! !" si Ato nendang Neiji langsung kerumahnya (BACA : JANGAN BALIK LU ANJING!).

Ok, setelah melihat Neiji Vs Ato, mari kita lihat kelompok 10.

Ino, Shikamaru, ama Chouji lagi bengong di kelas yang udah gak ada penghuninya karena pada pulang ke akhirat (?).

"Woy, Ino! Lu punya ide kagak?" tanya Chouji.

"Kagak! Gue "LOST IDEA"! Lu punya ide gak Shika?" tanya Ino.

"Gak! Gue laper! Mana bisa gue mikir?!" jawab Shikamaru dengan nada 'MEMBENTAK'.

"YAUDAH! GAK USAH SEWOT JUGA KALEEE ..." balas Ino.

"Ngomongin laper, gue juga udah laper nih ..." komentar Chouji.

"Bukannya lu selalu laper?" tuduh Ino.

"Eh? Iya juga ya!" Chouji garuk-garuk pantat.

"Ah! Dari pada gue duduk diem sambil mikirin 'IDE', mendingan gue keluar nyari makanan!" Shikamaru bangkit dari meja yang ia duduki.

"EH! Shika! Lu mau jajan yak?! Jajanin gue dong!" teriak Ino.

"Yaelah, siapa yang mau jajan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Lah? Katanya lu mau nyari makanan?" sungut Ino.

"'Kan gue bilang 'NYARI'! BUKAN 'BELI' ! orang gua mau ke kebon nyari makanan!" jawab Shikamaru.

Ino : #SWEATDROP#.

"Chouji ikut! Chouji ikut!" Chouji loncat-loncat kayak anak autis *Gempalah dunia ...*.

"Ayo! Ino, lu mau ikut kagak? Ntar kalo misalnya ada barang di nih kelas yang ilang ntar Om Inoichi ngomelin gue lagi ..." kata Shikamaru.

"Diomelin kenapa? 'kan bukan lu yang ada di kelas?" tanya Ino.

"Ntar gue diomelin gara-gara gak bisa jagain tangan lu yang terkadang panjang itu!" sindir Shikamaru.

"SIALAN LU! TUNGGUIN GUA!" Ino menyambar Shikamaru dengan sepatu, Chouji Cuma nyengar-nyengir gak jelas.

DI KEBON SAMPING SEKOLAH (Sekolah ELIT kok sampingan sama KEBON? #sweatdrop#).

"Lu mau nyari apaan sih di sini? Gak ada apa-apaan tauk! Cuma ada sampah!" Ino mulai ngomel-ngomel.

"Yah, padahal kemaren gue liat ada singkong di sini ..." Shikamaru masang muka melas.

"Terus kalo ada singkong mau lu apaain tuh singkong? Mau lu makan mentah-mentah?" sungut Ino.

"Ah, udah yuk! Kita jalan-jalan keliling di sekitar sekolah! Siapa tau aja ada makanan!" ajak Shikamaru yang berusaha gak ngedenger omelan Ino dan berharap punya kuping budeg kayak keluarga Hyuuga.

"WOY! Ino! Shikamaru! Kita makan di restoran deket jamban (?) itu nyok!" ajak Chouji.

"Deket jamban? Emang ada restoran di deket jamban? Perasaan Cuma warteg deh!" jawab Ino dan Shikamaru berbarengan.

"Yah emang, 'kan kalo orang laper banget Warteg pun bisa keliatan jadi restoran mewah, tempe aja bisa jadi ikan salmon." Jelas Chouji.

GUBRAAAKK ! ! ! Ino sama Shikamaru ber-GUBRAK-ria di tempat.

Dengan terpaksa, mereka pun pergi menyusuri jalanan di sekitar sekolah hanya untuk mencari sesuap makanan (?) dan meurut mereka itu sekalian mencari 'IDE' atau kalau pun yang ketemu malah 'EDI' juga gak apa-apa.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan ...

"POHON PETE ... ! ! ! !" Shikamaru lari dengan efek _slowmotion_ dan mata berbinar-binar bagaikan menemukan sebuah harta karun.

"HAH?" Ino dan Chouji saling memandang.

"PETE~~~~ I LOP U JUNGKIR-JUNGKIR~~~~~" Shikamaru teriak Gaje sambil meluk-meluk tuh pohon pete, Ino dan Chouji kembali sweatdrop.

Di tengah, tengah adegan sweatdrop tersebut ada seorang cowok yang ngasih selembaran gaje ke mereka.

"**ASEMNESS"**

Kami perkenalkan, tempat less terbaru bernama seperti di atas (?), tempat dimana kalian dapat belajar secara tenang tanpa adanya gangguan sedikit pun kecuali suara ledakan bom, suara pementasan drama boneka, bau kemenyan, suara jampe-jampe, majalah BO*** dimana-mana, tong sampah penuh sama kertas, ruangan less yang di penuhi dengan bunga bangke, upil anak Autis di seluruh kolong meja, bau krim anti keriput, gigitan ikan hiu dan tomcat (?), dan mungkin yang terakhir dapat mengganggu ialah biaya opersional yang tinggi, yang tarifnya dibuat oleh seorang renternir handal.

Jika ingin mendaftar, silahkan daftarkan diri anda ke alamat ini :  
GOA AKATSUKI, GANG SENGGOL BELOK KIRI.

Atau bisa juga menemui Guru-guru di Konoha High School yang bernama :

Bp. Pein . (Master mesum), Ibu Konan Spg (?), Bp/Ibu (gendernya gak jelas) Deidara. , Bp. Sasori Pm. Pd (Pupet master), Bp. Kisame (Megalodon), Bp. Uchiha Itachi (Keriput), (emang ada?), Bp. Tobi (AUTIS), Bp Ustadz Hj Hidan (Jashin), Bp. Kakuzu (Renternir Akut).

Ino, Shikamaru, sama Chouji sweatdrop + _Nosebleed_ ngeliat tuh brosur nista. Sedangkan itu kita liat kelompok Taka minus Sasuke yang lagi less di tuh tempat.

"WOY! INI PAK MEGALODON MANA SIH?! KATANYA MAU NGAJARIN IPA! TAPI KOK GAK DATENG-DATENG?!" sewot Suigetsu.

"Tau tuh, kita abis ini 'kan mau ngerjain tugas dari Anko-_sensei_!" komentar Juugo.

"Eh! Anak megalodon! Lu diem aje napa! Pengen tau gak sich kuping gue ini denger suara lu terus dari tadi pagi! Suara kayak terompet kelindes kereta aja bangga!" sungut Karin lengkap dengan aksen LEBAY nya.

"Ohayou~~" Kisame-_sensei _(?) datang dengan GAJE.

"Senpai! Senpai ngapain aja sih?! Kok lama banget?!" tanya Suigetsu.

"Oh, Saya tadi abis dari pengajiannya Bp. Ustadz Hj Hidan Bin Fulan (?)~~" jawab Kisame.

"Emang Hidan-_Sensei_ (?) ceramah apa?" tanya Juugo.

"Tadi itu ngebahas tentang sunah-sunah banci, global warming, Jokowi yang menang pilkada (?), sama tadi mukanya Pein di gaplok berjamaah!" jelas Kisame-_sensei_ (?).

"OK! Kita lanjut ke pelajaran aja! Um ... siapa yang punya jangka sorong?" tanya Kisame-sensei (?).

"Krik ... Krik ... Krik ..." hanya suara jangkrik yang menghiasi ruangan itu, dan juga ...

Dan juga ...

Dan juga ...

"BUWEHH~~ BLUEH~~ BWEHH~" dan juga suara dan ekspresi muka Suigetsu yang lagi garukin punggungnya pake pedang (?) yang bikin semuanya ilfeel (Pake gaya Patrick).

"Suigetsu ... KAMSEUPAY ABIZ LO!" sungut Karin.

"SUIGETSU! KAMU NGAPAIN? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! !" bentak Kisame-sensei (?).

"Garuk-garuk punggung Senpai! BWEH~ BLUEH~" Suigetsu kembali menjulurkan lidahnya saking nikmatnya mungkin.

"MARAHIN SENSEI! MARAHIN SENSEI! MARAHIN!" Juugo sama Karin udah ngompor-ngomporin Kisame-sensei (?).

"Ikutan dong! BUWEH~~ BLEH~~ UWEH~" Kisame-Sensei (?) juga ikutan garuk-garuk punggung pake Samehada (?).

"Dasar Sensei gak bener ..." Karin sama Juugo tepar di tempat karena keGAJEan Sensei-nya dan juga melihat seberapa banyak kerak, lumut, dan panu juga saudara dan sepupunya di punggung Kisame-Sensei (?).

Daripada kita stress ngeliatin semua orang GAJE di tuh tempat less, mendingan kita liat kelompok selanjutnya.

"Gaara! Kamu udah nyiapin Foto yaoi-nya belum?" tanya Temari pada adek tercintanya itu.

"Udah dong Mbak! pokoknya beres deh!" kata Gaara singkat.

"Dapet berapa?" tanya Kankuro.

"Dapet 1~~~~"

1

2

3

"UAPPHAAAAA! KOK BISA DAPET SATU DOANG SIH?! DASAR ADEK SOMPLAAAAAKKK!" Temari langsung ngejar-ngejar Gaara, sedangkan Kankuro udah ngacir buat liat Boboi Boy(?). akhirnya, terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Temari dan Gaara.

Ok, daripada liatin adek kakak yang lagi berantem, kita beralih aja ke kelompok yang terakhir yang bakalan kita liat, yaitu KELOMPOK 7! ! ! UPLLLLLLAAAAAA ! ! ! DAN TAK LUPA DENGAN SI PLAYBOY TERI SAI! ! !

**Of air: Karin Okatsu Himeka-chan**

* * *

**On air: Mori Kousuke18** (ok, karena saia (Mori) yang dapet giliran pegang flashdisk terakhir, ditambah nih flashdisk punya saia, jadi saia yang bakalan nuntasin nih cerita).

Ceritanya hari sudah malam, anak-anak dari kelompok 7 yang gak kalah sarap bin gaje itu-pun memutuskan buat kerja kelompok. Kerja kelompok dilaksanakan di rumah Sai yang kosong melompong gepeng(?). Sebenernya, satu kelompok emang 3 orang, dan isi kelompok ini yaitu; Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Tapi, karena Sai engga kebagian kelompok (kasian ._.), akhirnya, dia ikut ke kelompok 7.

"Eh, nyadar gak? Bukannya besok hari Minggu ya? Kok Anko-_sensei _nyuruh ngumpulin tugas besok sih?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

"Iya juga ya. Ah, dasar guru linglung!" Sasuke ikut menanggapi.

"Woi, kita dapet berapa foto Yaoi?" tanya Sakura sama Naruto yang lagi guntingin foto yaoi-nya.

"Sekitar … 29," kata Naruto singkat.

"KOK DIKIT SIH?!" Sakura mulai sewot.

"YAIYALAH DIKIT. WONG DISINI YANG FUJOSHI ITU CUMAN ELU! KITA BERTIGA 'KAN COWOK, GIMANA SIH! DASAR BABU BIADAB!" Sasuke mulai mencak-mencak marahin 'Babu'-nya(?) itu. Sementara Sakura yang udah terlanjur mendidih(?) akhirnya ngebales Sasuke.

"WOI TUAN! BIASA AJA LOE! LAGIAN, SURUH SIAPA TERLAHIR SEBAGAI COWOK! MAKANNYA, JADI CEWEK DONG, KAMSEUPAY IUHHH," kata Sakura yang kayaknya udah ketularan '4L4Y _Syndrom_'-nya Karin.

"TERUS KENAPA? SALAH GUE? SALAH BAPAK GUE? SALAH EMAK GUE? SALAH TETANGGA GUE? SALAH ABANG GUE? SALAH NENEK GUE? SALAH KAKEK GUE? SALAH KECENGAN GUE? SALAH PANCI DI RUMAH GUE? SALAH SAPU DI RUMAH GUE? SALAH WAJAN DI RUMAH GUE? SALAH POHON JENGKOL DI BELAKANG RUMAH GUE?!"

"BUKAAANN! TAPI SALAH BABU LOE!"

"LHA, KALO SALAH BABU GUE, BERARTI ELU YANG SALAH DONG, BEGOK!"

"TERUS KENAPA? MASBULOE? MASALAH BUAT LOE?"

"KAAAGAAAKK!"

"YAUDAH, SEMERDEKA LOE DEH!"

"Woi, stop!"

Semua yang ada disana (tepatnya Sakura dan Sasuke), langsung saling berpandangan, seiring dengan Naruto yang nunjuk sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu adalah … SAI, YANG LAGI NGELEMPARIN BANGKU MIRIP DI VIDEO KLIP LAGU 'SEPARO AKU' (Separuh Aku) KARYA BAND 'NORAK' (Noah).

"…suara hati ini memanggil namamu~ karena separuh a … ku~ dirimu…"

Sai mulai acara 'ngelempar bangku'-nya ke tembok rumahnya sendiri. Kalo yang asli sih biar lebih dramatis, tapi, kalo Sai bukannya malah dramatis, tapi malah menyebabkan suara-suara gak elit.

BRAAAK! KOMPYAANG! KOMPRANGG! JELEDUUK! PLETAK! MEOW! DUAAARRR!

"SAI, KURSIII LOEEEE! ! !"

* * *

"Eh, gila! Udah jam 10 malem nih, gua mau pulang!" protes Sakura yang acara kerja kelompoknya gak kelar-kelar karena 'hancur'-nya barang-barang di rumah Sai.

"Sabar dong, Ra. Bentar lagi juga kelar nih!" kata Naruto yang masih nempelin foto-foto yaoi itu di kerdus bekas (karena tatakan -?- yang sebelumnya ikut dilempar Sais sampe ancur).

"INI LEGENDA SI KUNG FU PANDA~~~ BEKERJA DI WARUNG MIE~~ DAN BERJUANG MENJADI KSATRIA NAGA~~~ BERSAMA MASTER SHIFU DAN 5 JAGOAN MEMBERANTAS KEJAHATAN~~~ KUNG FU PANDAAAAAAA~~~"

Terdengar suara ringtone HP yang sangat gak elit. Ternyata asalnya dari HP Sasuke. Semua yang ada disana langsung saling berpandangan nista. Mereka sampe gak percaya, kalo Sasuke, CI COWOK SUPER KEREN NAN UNYU-UNYU SEANTERO KHS, ternyata suka nongkrongin KUNG FU PANDA.

"Teme, itu suara sms HP loe ya? Kok gak elit banget sih!" sewot Naruto. Sasuke cuman nengir kuda doang.

Sasuke langsung nge-baca pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Kiba itu.

_From: K!b4 tHe rHaBi3zzz_

_Br0w, mumpUng mLemzz MinGuuee NIchh, anak2 ngajAkIn bWat N0ngKrong, u Ikut guGhk?_

Sasuke malahan ngacangin tuh sms. Tapi, gak berapa lama kemudian, ada telpon masuk. Yang ternyata dri Shino.

"Aku tak mau bertemu ka … mu, yang selalu menggangguku buat hariku tak menentu aku benci kamu~~~ namun-"

Sekali lagi, terdengar bunyi RINGTONE HP YANG GAK ELIT DARI HP SASUKE. Parahnya kali ini, bunyinya lagi BELING (Blink) yang judulnya PUTIH ABU-ABU. Dan Sasuke yang gak mau ketauan kalo dia 'PAA _Lovers_', langsung buru-buru ngangkat telpon dari Shino itu.

Sasuke: Woi Shin. Apaan sih?!

Shino: Anak-anak mau pada ngumpul bro! lu ikut gak? Anak cewek juga pada ikut nih!

Sasuke: MalMing gitu? Ngapain? Dimana?

Shino: Iya MalMing! Katanya mau nyari harta karun, soalnya di deket sini ada harta karun. Tempatnya di sebelah kuburan.

Sasuke: Oh yang deket kuburan itu ya? Iya, disitu emang banyak harta karun! Yaudah deh, gue ikut!

Shino: Sip bro! buruan dateng yak!

Sasuke: Ok!

Sasuke langsung buru-buru mutusin sambungan telponnya. Dia-pun langsung nyampein berita dari Shino barusan, yang langsung disetujuin sama temen-temennya. Mereka-pun langsung pergi ke Kuburan buat nemuin yang lainnya, tak lupa Sai yang udah beres dari sarapnya(?) juga ikut.

**Di Kuburan.**

"Woi, mangap lama!" kata sasuke pas-pasan mereka udah sampe di Kuburan. Yang lain cuman ngangguk doang.

"Bentar, kok gak ada Gaara dkk?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Mereka lagi nonton TV di pos ronda!" kata Kiba.

"Jadi, kita mau nyari harta karun gitu?" Naruto langsung nanya dengan antusias.

"Iya, katanya Bang Arashi nih, di Kuburan ini tuh ada harta karunnya!" jelas Kiba kemudian.

"Hah? Maksud lu Bang Arashi tukang nasi goreng itu? Dia 'kan tukang ngibul!" Ino langsung nyaut.

"Iya sih, tapi 'kan gak ada salahnya nyoba dulu~" ucap Shino sambil ngeluarin senter.

"Katanya, harta karunnya ada di deket pohon mangga gede, tepatnya di bawah batu yang ada di bawah tuh pohon," jelas Kiba yang ribet + kagak bisa dimengerti.

"Kagak ngarti gue -_-!" Shikamaru frustasi.

"Ok, kita bagi kelompok! Naruto, Sasuke, sama Sakura! Kiba, Hinata, sama Shino! Shikamaru, Chouji, sama Ino! Neji, Lee, sama Tenten!" jelas Sai tiba-tiba.

"Lho, elu gimana?" tanya semuanya minus Sai.

"GUE? GUE MAU NONTON TV DI POS RONDA SEBELAH BARENG GAARA DKK! BAI BAI~" Sai langsung ngacir gitu aja. Sebenernya, pengen banget Sasuke teriak pas-pasan itu dengan kata;

'SAI, GUE IKUT DONG! PENGEN NONTON PUTIH ABU-ABU!'

Tapi gak jadi, karena di situ banyak temen-temennya. Ditambah lagi, jam segitu GAK ADA PUTIH ABU-ABU. Akhirnya Sasuke cuman bisa melongo dengan mulut terbuka(?).

Semuanya langsung siap-siap buat nyari harta karun. Ok petualangan-pun dimulai.

Kita lihat kelompok yang pertama. Yakni kelompok 7.

"Gila, serem amat sih nih Kuburan!" protes Naruto.

"Alah, penakut loe! Gue aja yang cewek gak takut, lagian, dimana nih posisi harta karunnya!" kata Sakura sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Katanya si Kiba sih, di bawah batu gede, yang ada di bawah pohon mangga di deket sini!" jelas Sasuke yang keliatannya paling bisa nyerna kata-katanya Kiba tadi.

"Cuman ada satu pohon mangga di Kuburan ini! Dan gue tau dimana!" Naruto langsung narik Sasuke dan Sakura buat ngacir dari situ. Sementara yang ditarik cuman pasrah doang.

Sementara itu:

"Aduh, gimana nih! Kok gue bisa nyasar ke Kuburan sih! Ini pasti gara-gara Suigetsu nyium bau nasi goreng deket sini, jadilah gue nyasar. Lagian, ngapain sih Kisame-_sensei_ pake nambahin ulangan MTK dadakan segala! Padahal baru pertama kali les. Kamseupay!" Karin yang lagi nyasar ke itu Kuburan cuman bisa celingak-celinguk doang. Takut-takut ada pocong atau kunti tiba-tiba nongol. Karena gak ada senter dan udah pasti gelap, akhirnya, karena gak hati-hati, Karin langsung kesandung batu dan kacamatanya jatoh. Alhasil, terdengar bunyi yang sangat gak elit.

BUUAAAKKK!

"Eh, apaan tuh?" Naruto yang lagi jalan deket situ dan dikit lagi udah mau nyampe di pohon mangga itu langsung nengok ke belakang dan…

"HUWAAAAA ADA KUNTI RAMBUTNYA MERAAAHH! EMAKK, JANGAN BUNUH GUEEEEEEE!" Naruto langsung narik Sasuke dan Sakura (LAGI). Sementara, Sasuke sama Sakura yang denger Naruto bilang gitu langsung ikutan panik dan lari. Mereka-pun langsung ngacir darisana, karena faktor PANIK, atau faktor KESENGAJAAN, Sakura langsung nginjek kacamatanya Karin.

"GYAAAA! KACAMATANYA KUNTIIII!"

"KUNTIII MANA PUNYA KACAMATA BABUUUU! ! !"

"WOIII KACAMATA GUEEEEE! ! ! ! ! !"

**Anggota tim 8.**

Kiba yang ngedenger suara teriakannya Naruto dkk langsung ngakak seketika. Dia mikir kalo Naruto dkk lagi dikejar-kejar sama banci yang lagi nongkrong tiap malem minggu di Kuburan itu.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! PALINGAN JUGA BANCI!" Kiba masih ngakak.

"HAH? ADA YANG JUALAN PANCI DI KUBURAN?!" Budeg-nya Hinata kumat.

"MUKA LU KAYAK PANCI!" Shino langsung teriak di kupingnya Hinata.

Tap tap…

Tiba-tiba, kedengeran langkah kaki seseorang(?). kiba dkk udah waspada aja.

"Waspada! Takutnya ada maling!" Kiba dkk udah ngeliat ke depan, tapi jalan mundur dengan serempak.

"Buset dah! Kayaknya tadi gue nyium bau nasgor deh di deket sini, kok kagak ada ya!" Suigetsu yang lagi nyari tukang nasi goreng tiba-tiba ngedenger suara teriakan Naruto DKK, dan yang paling jelas adalah teriakan Sakura.

"Ih … jangan-jangan, ada kunti lagi…" Suigetsu yang ngerasa hawa di Kuburan itu berubah(?) langsung jalan mundur pelan-pelan, tetap waspada…

TEP!

Punggungnya nyentuh sesuatu, dia-pun berbalik dengan cepat dan…

"GYAAAAAA, ADA BUAYA BISA BERDIRI! ! ! ! !"

"KUNTI BUTAAA! "

"TUKAANGGG PANCIIII!"

"MEGALOOODOOON! ! ! !"

**Kelompok 9.**

Sementara kelompok 9 yaitu Neji dkk yang udah sampe di di pohon besar yang katanya ada harta karunnya itu, udh siap buat nyariin batu gede yang dimaksud Kiba.

"Pasti ini nih pohon mangga yang dimaksud si Kiba!" kata Lee dengan pe-de-nya. Dia-pun langsung nyariin batu gede yang dimaksud Kiba.

"Gue gak yakin ini pohonnya!" kata Tenten singkat.

"Gue malahan gak mau nge-rujak!" Neji, yang emang udah dasarnya budeg malahan gak nyambung.

"Au ah gelap!" kata Tenten sambil mandangin Neji sinis.

"Suigetsu! Karin! Kalian dimana sih?! Gue takut nih. Masa cowok se-tampan gue disuruh ngelilingin Kuburan sih!" Juugo, yang lagi nyariin Karin sama Suigetsu cuman teriak-teriak gaje doang.

"Eh denger gak? Kok ada yang teriak-teriak sih!" ucap Tenten sambil mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Iya. Mana suaranya kayak Genderewo lagi! Gimana nih?" Lee malahan nanya.

"JANGAN NANYA KE GUE BEGOK! ! !" Tenten langsung ngejitak Lee. Sementara Neji malahan diem aja (karena dia gak denger ._.).

"Eh, kayaknya ada suara tukang bakso deh! Gue mau beli ah!" Neji yang malahan denger SUARA TUKANG BAKSO (padahal itu suaranya Juugo -_-), langsung hendak ngacir dari situ. Tapi, dia langsung nabrak Juugo yang jalan di depannya.

JEDUUUUK! ! !

"WOI SIAPA NIH YANG BERANI NABRAK COWOK SE GAN-"

"GYAAAAAAA, KUUUNTTIIIIII! ! ! !"

"GENDEEREEWOOOOO! ! ! !"

"Ten, denger gak itu suaranya Ne-"

"TEMEN-TEMEN, ADA SETTAAAAAAAAN! ! ! ! ! !" Neji langsung narik Tenten dan Lee dengan paksa. Sampe-sampe nabrak pohon _bamboo_(?) yang tumbuh deket situ.

"GUEEEE JUUUGOOOOOO! ! !"

**Kelompok 10.**

"Eh, Shika! Bawa makanan gak? Laper nih gue…," kata Ino sambil nanya ke Shikamaru. Shikamaru cuman geleng-geleng, lalu nunjuk Chouji yang jalan di depannya.

"Kalo mau minta makanan jangan ke gue! Mending ke Chouji aja," katanya masih sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Chouji. Chouji yang ngerasa namanya dipanggil langsung nengok ke belakang dan langsung nanya,

"Ada apaan?" tanya Chouji singkat.

"Eh, engga kok! Gak jadi deh," Ino langsung ngeluarin _Headset_ dan HP-nya, dan langsung dengerin lagu.

Sementara Chouji cuman garuk-garuk kepala, tanda bingung.

SREK! SREK!

"A-apaan tuh?" kata Ino yang mulai ketakutan.

"Stt! Chouji, lu 'kan bawa senter, coba senterin!" pinta Shikamaru, Chouji cuman ngangguk dan mulai nyenterin ke daerah yang gelap itu. Sementara Ino dan Shikamaru ngikutin di belakangnya.

SREK!

Chouji langsung nyenterin ke bagian yang gelap itu dan…

"HUWAAAAAA, ADA HANTU KEPALA KOTAAAAAAKK! ! ! KABUUURRRRRR! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" kelompok 10 langsung kabur dengan serempak.

"Lho, kok pada kabur sih? Padahal 'kan gue bawain oleh-oleh khusus lho buat kalian!"

"SAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

"WOI, ADA APAAN SIH?! KOK SAMPE TERIAK DI KUPING GUE!"

"Sai, ada hantu Sai! Gawat," kata Naruto yang masih gemeteran.

"Hah? Ada hantu? Dimana?" Sai langsung nanya.

"Di deket pohon besar itu! Gue sama yang lain tadi ngeliat kunti pake kacamata," jelas Sakura.

"BABUUU! KUNTI GAK ADA YANG PAKE KACAMATA!" Sasuke langsung teriak di kupingnya Sakura.

"SEMERDEKA LOEEE! ! !"

"Gue sama yang lain tadi malahan liat Buaya bisa berdiri," kata Shino.

"Hah? Buaya bisa berdiri? Aneh banget! Kayaknya itu buaya kabur dari temmpat sirkus deh," ujar Tenten ngaco.

"Gue sama yang lain tadi ketemu Genderewo!" kata Neji.

"Kita lebih parah tau! Tim gue ketemu sama hantu kepala kotak!" jelas Shikamaru.

"Hantu kepala kotak? Baru denger gue! Jangan-jangan tuh hantu abis makan Milo atau ikut training rutin kali yak! Sampe kepalanya bisa kotak," kata Sai yang tambah ngaco.

"Udah ah, cek lagi aja yuk-" kata Sakura tiba-tiba, tapi ucapannya berhenti,

"Err, Sai, i-itu lilinnya!" kata Sakura sambil nunjuk lilin yang kayaknya tadi dinyalain sama Sai. Dan sekarang, tuh lilin udah kena TV. Alhasil, TV di yang ada di pos ronda itu kebakar.

"WAH GAWATT! GUE BISA DITUNTUT SAMA BU CHIYO KALO GINI! GAWAAAATTTT!" Sai langsung loncat dari Pos ronda itu.

"WOI, BAJUU GUEEEEE!" Temari yang mau ikutan loncat tiba-tiba udah disamber sama kobaran api(?), alhasil, sekarang ini bajunya udah kebakar.

"Gimana dong nih!"

"Woi, bukannya di deket pohon gede itu ada sumur ya? Kita kesana aja, sekalian matiin api di bajunya Temari," usul Ino. Yang lain cuman ngangguk setuju.

"WOII TV-NYAAAAA! ! ! ! !"

DUUUUAAAAAAARRRRR! ! ! ! ! !

Yap minna, bisa dipastikan kalo suara barusan adalah suara meledaknya TV pos ronda itu. Namun, karena gak mau repot akhirnya tuh anak-anak gaje malahan kabur ke pohon gede dengan gerakan super kilat(?).

"Hah … kagak … hah ada hantu kok!" kata Sai yang masih ngis-ngosan.

"Iya nih! Pada bohong aja," Gaara nyaut.

"Beneran tau! Tadi disini ada hantu," jelas Naruto yang gak mau kalah.

"Udah-udah! Ayo buruan pademin nih api!" Temari langsung guling-guling karena kepanasan. Gak berapa lama kemudian, Shikamaru langsung nyembur Temari pake air sumur (dia minum yang dari ember -_-).

BRUUSSHH!

"JANGAN SAMA MUKA GUE DONG! ! ! !"

Temari langsung ngamuk dan ngejar Shikamaru. Akhirnya, terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Temari VS Shikamaru.

"Woi udah dong! Sekarang, mendingan kita buktiin perkataan Bang Arashi!" Kiba langsung nyari batu gede. Akhirnya pas-pasan udah ketemu, dia langsung ngangkat batu itu, dibantu sama yang lain dan…

"WAH BENER, ADA HARTA KARUNNYAAAAA! ! ! ! ! !" semuanya langsung jingkrak-jingkrak gaje, tapi…

"ENAK AJA INI PUNYA GUE TAU!" kata Kiba.

"LHO? KITA 'KAN JUGA IKUT NYARI! BERARTI INI PUNYA KITA JUGA!" Sakura ikut sewot.

"KITA? GUE AJA KALI! ELU ENGGA!" Sai langsung ikutan ngerebutin harta karunnya.

"SIALAN LOE! GUE JUGA IKUT BERJUANG TAU!"

"YANG KETEMU SAMA TUKANG PANCI 'KAN GUE! JADI GUE BERHAK ATAS HAK MILIK NIH HARTA KARUN!"

"ENAK AJA! PUNYA GUE NIH!"

"INI PUNYA GUE! KARENA GUE PALING CANTIK DISINI!"

"WOIIIII BERHENTIIIIIII! ! ! ! ! !" Naruto langsung ngamuk. Yang lagi ngerebutin tuh harta langsung pada diem semua.

"Mending kita buka bareng-bareng!" kata Tenten. Yang lain mau gak mau langsung setuju.

1

2

3

"LHO? KOK ISINYA CUMAN GORENGAN SIHHHHH?! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Cengo. Yang ada disana langsung saling berpandangan, dan…

NANGIIIISSSS BOMBAAAAYYYY!

"HUWAAAAA, KOK HARI INI GAJE DAN SIAL BANGET SIH!" Sai langsung guling-guling.

"IYA, GUE SAMPE DIMARAHIN EMAK GUE GARA-GARA NUMPAHIN MINYAK GORENG!" Sasuke ikutan guling-guling.

"HUWAAAAAA, GUE JUGA! HANDBODY GUE ABIS!"

"GUE JUGA GAK KETEMU SAMA TUKANG PANCI!"

"GUE NGELEDAKIN TV!"

"ASEEEEMEEEEENEEEEEEHHHHHH!"

Semuanya langsung nangis Bombay berjamaah, sementara mereka nangis, mereka sampe gak nyadar ada yang dateng.

"Halo semuanya~ apa kabar?" sapa tuh orang sambil nyengir.

"LHO, SORAAAA! ! ! ! !" teriak semua minus orang itu, yang ternyata Sora.

"Heh Shikamaru! Kenapa lu tadi malah kabur?! Pake ngatain gur hantu lagi," Sora langsung ngejitak kepala Shikamaru.

"Lho, jadi yang tadi itu elu toh! Mangap deh, gue gak tau," kata Shikamaru singkat.

"Ya sih, gak papa."

"SOOOORAAAAAAAAA! ! ! !"

Semuanya langsung meluk-meluk Sora (biasalah, kangen ama temen). Sedangkan Sora cuman cengo doang ngeliat tingkah laku temen-temennya.

"Pada kenapa sih?" tanya Sora kemudian.

"KITA SIAL SEMUAAAAAA!"

"Iya, mudah-mudahan, elu dateng kita jadi dapet keberuntungan!"

"Eh, kebetulan gue punya oleh-oleh buat kalian~"

Ngedenger kata 'Oleh-oleh', semuanya langsung pada ngedeketin Sora dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"YEEEYY! SORA BAWA OLEH-OLEH DARI INDONESIA~~~"

Yap minna, sebenernya, Sora baru pulang dari pertukaran pelajar di Indonesia, alhasil, sekarang semua temennya pada kangen sama dia.

"Apa oleh-olehnya?" tanya Ino.

"Em, makanan…" jelas Sora.

"YEY! MAKANAN!" Chouji seneng banget pas-pasan tau kalo oleh-olehnya makanan.

"Di Jepang 'kan pasti pada suka makanan mentah ya~ jadi gue bawain…,"

1

2

3

"KAREDOOOOOKK!"

"UAPHAAAAAA!"

"WOI, KALO KAREDOK MAH DI BANG ARASHI JUGA ADA!"

"KENAPA LU BAWAIN KITA KAREDOK!"

"SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

"HEHE, PEACE MAAAAANNN! ! ! ! !"

"ASDFGHJKL! ! ! ! SORAAAAAAA, SIALAN LUUUUU!"

Akhirnya, terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran di malem minggu yang nista itu. Sepertinya, minggu ini, hari Sabtu mereka dipenuhi dengan kegajean yang penuh sampai malam berakhir~~~

**-OWARI-**

* * *

Kariya: Hoho, bagaimana minna? Gaje 'kan~~~

Mori: Kami sengaja membuat fict ini penuh humor yang gila, karena ketiga authornya udah sarap semua~

Karin: Kimi no koto ga suki dakara~~~

Kariya: Biarkan dia minna ==" dia emang Fans-nya AKB48

Mori: Padahal sendirinya juga Fans-nya Fairy Tail =="

Kariya: Anda juga IE Lovers =="

Mori: =…=

Kariya: Ok, cuman ini deh yang mau kita ucapin~~~

Karin: Selebihnya gak ada~~~ karena fict ini emang nista~~~

Mori: Btw salam kenal ya minna ( _ _ ) Yoroshiku onegaimashu~~~

Kariya: Ok, kapan-kapan kita bakalan collab lagi :D

Karin: baiklah minna, sampai jumpa~~~

Mori: Bye bye ^^

Kariya: Matane~~~

**-Trio ALPHA The BUDEG Holic-**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
